


Are you alright?

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, palpatine is shit and im gonna fight him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt from an anon on tumblr: “Are you alright in there? You’re so quiet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you alright?

“Are you alright in there? You’re so quiet.” Boba stands outside of the meditation chamber, speaking through the comm. He waits for a response, sighing when none comes.

“Vader? What’s going on.” Boba frowns, worried by the silence from the other man. He’s about to turn away when the speaker crackles and Vader starts to speak.

“I am cutting off…whatever has developed between us.”

“Why?”

“…A weapon does not develop attachments.”

“You are _not_ a weapon.”

“I am whatever my Master decides I must be.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Boba scowls, wishing he was in the chamber to talk some sense into Vader in person. “Sidious can’t control you unless you let him.”

“You know that’s not true, bounty hunter.”

“What about Skywalker?”

“He learned of my pursuit of the boy,” Vader’s tone goes cold, “and I was punished for it.”

Boba sighs, lifting off his mask. “You learned he was planning to replace you, though. That he’d been planning since he took you on. What does that say about him? He doesn’t value you, why should you value him?”

Vader does not respond, and Boba slides his mask back on, exhausted.

“I'm here for you. Contact me if you…want to talk.” Boba catches himself before he can say ‘if you have a job.’ He won’t distance himself yet. He leaves for the Slave I, giving Vader time to think. Vader deserves the best Boba has to offer, and Boba will do what he can to give Vader that. He will try, and he will succeed. After all, Boba Fett does not fail.


End file.
